Wolf: The Life of Warrior Savior
by justinhong.13
Summary: I have not yet read this book but I chose it because this story is also about a wolf. Warrior Savior is orphaned after the Great Wolf War, and he hopes to find a new pack and a new family. Will he succeed? Read this book to find out. Rated T just in case because of the War. Sorry readers that the picture in Chapter 1 didn't come out. Please review for me to make it better. :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

In this story, there are many wolf packs, and in the wolf packs there are many different ranks, such as the ones I'm going to introduce. The first rank is the highest called the Alpha, it is basically the strongest, most capable male and female wolf in the whole pack may hold this rank. The next rank is the beta rank, the second highest, they are the next leaders after the Alpha pair. The similarities of the Beta and the Alpha rank is that there is both a pair of wolves, made of one female and one male. The next rank after that is the Delta rank. They are the Beta-in-training and the third rank of the whole tribe. They may be a male and female Delta, but it is not mandatory like in the Alpha and Beta. That ranks after those are Sentinels, Elders, Scouts, Hunters, and finally, the Omegas and Pups. The Sentinels' and Scouts' jobs are to make sure the pack is safe by scouting the areas. The Elders are like advisers to the Beta and Alpha. Hunters are the wolves that hunts along with the Alpha and Beta. The Omegas are the lowest ranking wolves in a pack and may exit the pack and join again, or they may have just joined the pack or have just become a full fledged member after being a pup. Pups are considered a fully fledged member after being at least 1 year old. The wolf family name in this story is named after what a important family member's title after they had done something worth remembering such as bringing peace, saving the pack, protecting the whole pack. This whole story is about a Alpha wolf family called the Savior family because of what a young pup's grandfather's deed, his grandfather's deed was that he saved the whole pack of wolves when he was only a Beta ranked wolf so he received a title called "The Savior". As what I said about this young pup in the Savior family, his name was Warrior Savior and he was orphaned very young after the Great Wolf War of the Pack of the North, the Pack of the West, and the Pack of the South.


	2. Chapter 1

Beginnings and Endings

Chapter 1

The Great War is still raging on. The Wolf Pack of the West, the North, and the South are you are still battling. Who will become victorious? 10 years after the start of the Great Wolf War, the war finally ended. None of the Great Packs were victorious, though there was only one survivor from the Great War, 8 year old Warrior Savior. Warrior is a young wolf born when the War was still raging. He survived in the War only because his father, Strongpaws Savior, took a swipe from an enemy wolf for him. After his father sacrificed himself for his son, his last dying words as an Alpha Wolf were to his son, Warrior. Strongpaws said with his last dying breaths, "You will carry on the Savior family honor as I give you the family treasure, the blue wolf tooth that was passed down from your ancestor, Striker Savior, that earned the Savior name for our family. After I give this to you, I will entrust the whole honor of our family to you. So stay brave, Warrior! You are the last hope of the Savior family!" Strongpaws slowly takes of the blue wolf tooth necklace and puts it in Warrior's paws. As Warrior sees his father, Strongpaws, give him the family treasure, he answers Strongpaws' dying wish as he says," I will, Dad, I will." After that, he howls at the red moon, a bad omen, and leaves everything from his past behind him as he sets out to find a new pack.

(I am very sorry if you can't read the conversation. The wolf that is crying is supposed to be Warrior and the wolf that is lying on the ground is Strongpaws. Warrior is saying, "I will, Dad, I will." while Strongpaws is saying, "Stay brave, Warrior!")


	3. Chapter 2

So everyone, I'm going to talk in Warrior's POV and please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 2

As I stood up and howled at the moon, the moon was red, a bad omen. How could the ending of such a terrifying war be good? I walked into the den that I once roamed freely, everything's a mess, I thought. I walked out again and tried to search for my mother and my little brother that was 5. I am 8 now, but I'm supposed to be heir for the Alpha (my father) and I was supposed to be leader of the pack, if there is going to be a pack, I thought. I ran into the battle field and all I saw was dead corpses lying everywhere with blood splattered around them. Nothing would be as terrifying as this... I searched for any signs of life around me, None, I sensed nothing alive. That means my brother and my mother didn't escape! "No!" I shouted and howled to see if anyone would answer. No answer came. I ran into the forest and slammed into a tree because I was crying. (Yes, I know a boy can't cry... but in these circumstances, everyone would) I blacked out. When I woke up, I said, "Ow.." as I touched the bump on my head with my paw. Oh! I forgot to describe myself. I'm a brown wolf but my mom is a completely white wolf, and my dad is a black wolf. I'm supposed to be black or white after my fur shed off. My eyes are different colors. My left eye is blue when my right eye is red. I'm not really tall for an 8 year old wolf, but trust me, nobody would pick on me. So now back to the story. I heard some squirrels talking around me and instantly got up and hid behind the bushes without making a sound.

"Why is the son of the Alpha here?" the brown squirrel said.

"His whole pack was killed, and he's the only one left." the dark brown squirrel said.

Omg. The whole forest knows I'm the Strongpaws' son and they know I'm the only one left. I slowly walked out from behind the bushes and said, "I heard you two talking about me, what did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry Strongpaws' son... it's only that he wanted to know why." the dark brown squirrel said while pointing at the other squirrel.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you if you only would tell me where the closest pack is from here," I said.

"Sure then follow us!" the brown squirrel said. "I'm Chuck while the other squirrel here is Nate."

"Hey Chuck..and Nate, so.. let's start this thing over then?" I said. "I'm Warrior Savior and the son of Strongpaws' son."

Both of the squirrels instantly smiled and said together, "Nice to meet you Warrior. Do you want to follow us to the pack or do you want us to give you information and you go yourself?"

I answered, "I'll go myself and can you please tell me the pack's name and about how far away they are?"

"Sure. The nearest pack is the Thunder Pack and they are about... a few days run from here." answered Nate.

I quickly replied, "Thanks, Nate and Chuck?"

"Yup!" both of them said together and then started cracking up.

So I left them back in the forest as I caught a rabbit and ate it for dinner. When I was finished, I ran out of the forests and started sprinting at my top speed for about an hour until I saw this wolf with a feather headband on his head. An Alpha! It must be the Thunder Pack's alpha!

This was easier than I expected. I slowly walked up to the alpha and asked him, "Um.. hello, I was wondering where you can tell me where the Thunder Pack is?"

"We are the Thunder Pack," he said in a leader-like voice that had power in it. He is the Alpha after all.

"May I please join your pack as an Omega?" I asked weakly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm orphaned and I don't have a place to go..."

"Then... sure, welcome to the pack. I'm the pack leader Shadoweyes, nice to meet you." Shadoweyes says.

"Thank you, I'm Warrior."

"Follow us back to our pack area for now Warrior, don't get lost." he replies.

"Okay." I say as I follow them making sure I'm always at the back.

When we reached the Thunder Pack territory, I looked around. 'How great this pack looked! But, if he asks me later what rank I was in my old pack, what will I say?' I thought. Shadoweyes turned around and motioned for me to follow him into his tent. As he sat down in his chair, I sat on the pillow across from him, making sure I don't look into his eyes. After a little while, Shadoweyes finally said, "So Warrior, what is your full name?"

I dreaded that question, but I had to answer it. So I said, "Warrior Savior."

"Just as I suspected.."

What did he suspect about me? That I'm the almighty Strongpaws' son? Or the Alpha of the Southern Pack now?

"So Warrior, you are the Alpha of the Southern Pack right?" Shadoweyes questioned.

"Yes."

"Then, would you mind, if I rank you to Omega in this pack until I see that you are worth something. You may join all of our events and help us. But you also need to follow the normal pack rules. Understand?" he asks.

I replied, "Yes, I won't mind and I understand and it is a privilege to be accepted in the Thunder Pack." I'll have to be as nice to my new alpha as I need to, or he'll actually kick me out.

"Okay Warrior, as you see there are a lot of tents around here. Most of them have labels on them like this tent, which is mine, has an alpha sign. I will assign you to tent 7 on the east side of this territory. There you will meet several wolf pups like you who are in the Thunder Pack for years. If you have any questions, you can ask them. You are excused." Shadoweyes said.

I slowly got up and bowed to Shadoweyes before I walk out the tent. I walk up to a teenager wolf and asked him, "Can you please show me where tent 7 is?" He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I followed and we walked up to tent 7.

"Good luck pup."

"Thanks." I say as I walk into tent 7. The pups must be really immature because the whole place was a ruckus with tails swinging around and a lot of pups jumping on each other. Well, I forgot they weren't raised in a Alpha family. One of the pups turned and his eyes instantly found me and he shouted, "New Comer!"

I immediately saw all of the pups stop what they were doing and they run into a semi circle and one of the pups asked me, "Who are you?"

I had to answer. So I said, "Warrior"

I heard gasps around me. I looked at them and the pup that asked me earlier was asking me something again. "Nice to meet you Warrior, I'm Zack, and sorry about that rudeness. It's just that all our parents told us that you were a great role model for us and that we should be more like you... but, we didn't really expect to meet you, that's all."

I chuckle before I say, "Nah, that's okay. So... you are..."

"Cody!" a pup told me.

"Lance."

"Ryan."

"Lauren."

"Claire."

So let me tell you about the pups. There are 6 pups, and with me added equals seven. Zack is a gray wolf. Cody, is kind of brownish like me, but he's a dirty brown. Lance, has dirty white fur along with Lauren. I can tell they're siblings. Claire and Ryan are both a little brown and black mixed together.

Review! REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Warrior's point of view

Chapter 3

As the other pups walked out of the tent to go back to their families, I found a basket of bread and water in it with a little note. The note was saying that the basket was for me... and it was from one of the people from the Thunder Pack. Why would anyone give me a basket of food? Oh well, I think I'll just go back into the tent and stay, eat and sleep in there unless Shadoweyes has a place where I can make my den. As I started eating the bread, I was still looking at the note and I found a paw print on it, like a kind of seal where you would tell the person who you are giving the note to that it's from you. So I looked at it and I found out that it may be the Alpha who gave me this because it was a black ink print but, on the middle of it was a lightning bolt. Only Alphas can put their pack sign in the middle of their seal. So I silently thanked Shadoweyes in my head and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and walked outside. Many pups were playing and I finally noticed there was a schedule tacked on the tent. I walked over and read it, it said that everyone can only enter the tent between 9am to 6pm. I didn't see it so... I'm not sure if I actually fit in there. The oldest of the pups in my tent was Zack and he was only about 5. 'He looks like me little brother... the same fur color, but different eyes.' I thought. I looked around and saw a bunch of teenage wolves running around decorating things. 'Wait... Tonight's the pack howl!' I had just remembered. The full moon was only about half a day away, and I still need to look my best for the howl. I think I should go help the other wolves around after I'm done being ready. So I walked back into the tent again and saw a bathroom in there. 'Tents have bathrooms?' I thought. I know all the things that pups are learning from the parent in the tent so the parent told me I could go get ready for the howl. So I walked into the bathroom and saw a bath tub. I turned on the water and hopped in. After I washed myself, I was careful to not shake water onto the floor while I saw shaking water off of myself. So at last I was ready. I hung my blue wolf tooth necklace around my neck and before I walked out, I check the mirror, my fur was almost black now. I walked out and continued helping the parent help the pups. Zack kept saying he didn't want to go to the howl, so I had to say, "Then... I won't tell you a story tomorrow if you don't go today." And so he finally agreed to go to the howl. The next several hours were kind of like that. I had to help wolves hang up decorations as I walked past them. I also made sure I know where the pack howl would be taking place so I would be punctual. It was almost midnight. I walked back into the bathroom in the tent and made sure I didn't lose my wolf necklace as I looked into the mirror. I walked out and was ready to join the pack up on the hill. I don't know why, but Shadoweyes told me to be a few minutes late and look good when he told me that with a wink. I walked to the hill and saw dozens of wolves, young and old, crowding on the hill. Finally, Shadoweyes said, "Our guest of honor is here! Pack, this is 'the Warrior Savior' that you guys have been telling to your children."

I slowly walk up to Shadoweyes, and he motions for me to go closer, so I did. He whispered to me that I am going to start the howl this time because I am the guest of honor. So I started my Alpha-to-be howl as I listened to the other howls joining. The pups were supposed to be sitting behind all the full fledged members watching. A few of them started twitching like they wanted to start jumping around again. I turned my head back and howled the last howl. As I stopped, everyone, including Shadoweyes, applauded. I don't know why, but Shadoweyes told me to howl the Southern Packs song. And so I did. I howled the sad and lonely song of my former pack and backed down so Shadoweyes is the leader again instead of feeling like I'm the leader. Shadoweyes nodded my direction and started a speech.

"Everyone here is a member of the Thunder Pack no matter who they are. The privilege for members are that they have the respect of the pups. Now, after this howl, I will rank Warrior Savior of the Southern Pack to a fully fledged member of the Thunder Pack. It is a great privilege to have such an important wolf in our pack. Thank you for joining us today, Warrior."

I told him that was no problem and nodded. Shadoweyes was about to take my wolf necklace off, so he could give me the full fledged member necklace when he stopped. He understood what the necklace meant to me, so he just gave it to me on my paw. I bowed to him as every other wolf bowed to me. And so the howl was dismissed and everyone went back to their den, except me. I walked back to tent #7 when I found a note. I was too tired after the howl to read it, so I just picked it up and put it inside the tent, next to where I sleep. I lay myself on a pillow and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
